The present invention relates generally to bicycles, and more specifically to bicycles having an electric motor and battery.
Bicycles commonly have a main frame and a front fork pivotally secured to the main frame. The main frame typically includes a top tube, a down tube, a seat tube, and a rear wheel mount for receiving a rear wheel axle. The front fork typically includes a front wheel mount for receiving a front wheel axle. Steering control of the bicycle is provided by a handlebar that is usually secured to the front fork via a handlebar stem. Some bicycles also include a power source, such as a battery, to provide power to components on the bicycle, and in some cases, to provide motive power to the bicycle.